


just one night

by ouroboric



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (guessed it didn't include vanya im sorry), (i love vanya), Donuts, F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Gen, Other, also i used a dif way of spelling donut dont kill me, also my computer decided to black screen me as i was writing this and make me cry, based off of five's dialogue in episode 1, but its when he says he used to sneak out and eat donuts with his siblings, i also love grace, i have a midterm but ehh, i wrote this in one sitting, slight luther/allison, what a good robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboric/pseuds/ouroboric
Summary: it was Klaus' idea, of course, to sneak out for a midnight bite with his siblings.Luther said he came to keep an eye on them.Diego came because he wanted to keep an eye on Luther.Allison said she came to spend time with her siblings.Klaus just wanted a donut.Five said he came to watch them crash and burn at the hands of glucose.Ben came because of Klaus.





	just one night

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: sugary sweet sibling bonding 
> 
> i just had to write the scene five recalled, it just sounded like one of the only fun times he had in his childhood that was so swamped with bullshit (thanks, reginald).
> 
> anyway, as i said in the tags, i wrote this in one sitting after watching the entire show a couple days ago, so forgive me if it's ooc. im getting back into fanfic writing.

        The sweet air stirred as the jangling bell over the door rang out, notifying the lady behind the counter that people had just entered her store. A group of children, around the age of 13, had just found a table large enough to accommodate them as she looked over from the coffee machine, settling in. As some of the kids glanced at the large menu boards hanging at the back of the shop, she made her way over to them, stopping by other tables to ask how their crawlers and eclairs were before continuing to the large party. She pulled out a notepad from her apron and clicked her pen, smiling at the children. One of them, smiled and acknowledged her whilst the others messed with each other or stared at the menu.

  
        “Hello, I’m Agnes, what can I get you, if you’ve already got it figured out?” She offered another smile and this one was returned by another boy, with mousy brown hair who had his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

  
        “What do you say, Luth?” The boy asked, looking to the blond who had smiled at Agnes first. ‘Luth’ looked to the girl at his side, sharing a look. The little girl turned to Agnes.

  
        “I heard a rumor… that you gave us any donuts we want for free.” A wash of freshness settled over Agnes’ brain, clouding her eyes and speaking for her. Mechanically, she  nodded.

  
        “Of course. What would you like?” Pen in hand, she waited. The kids giggled to each other before calling out what they wanted. Two dozen, more than enough for children, a mix of eclairs and jelly-filled, cake and fritters. Agnes would have them ready in a jiffy.  
She turned away from the table, beelining to the counter and forgetting to attend to other customers on her way back. Agnes got the boxes ready as the kids watched, smirks sneaking on their faces.

  
        Back at the table, Klaus pushed his chair out, kicking his feet up on the unbalanced table, smiling wide.

  
        “I told you this was a good idea, stop being so uptight, One. Revel in the teenage rebellion.” He threw his other arm around Five, who just shook his head and allowed it. It was nice to hang out with his siblings without a strict schedule or equally as strict father watching over them.

  
        “I just feel… guilty. This doesn’t feel right.” Luther replied, glancing at his siblings to try and see if they related. Allison brushed her hand over his and gave him sympathetic eyes. Diego rolled his.

  
        “Just wait until you try these donuts, they’re so good.” Klaus licked his lips, and made faces of pleasure, overacting.

  
        “H-how do you k-know that? Y-you’ve b-been here before?” Diego twirled a knife in his hands, also on edge. He wouldn’t admit it though, especially when Luther felt the same way.

  
        Klaus nodded, grip tightening on Ben’s shoulder.

  
        “Benny and I would sneak out, the two of us, and nab some half-off custard-filled. God, those are so good.” Klaus groaned at the memory as Ben scrunched his nose and pinched his brother’s forearm.

  
        Before Diego could comment on how stupid Klaus was acting, Agnes came back and placed two boxes on their table, along with a tower of napkins. One last smile, and she was gone, attending to a gentleman who had just walked in with two women. The donut-grease stained through the bottom of the top box as Luther moved them around, forming a gray abstract that Five found oddly patriotic. Luther placed the boxes side-by-side, opened, to make sure everyone had access to their preferred confection. Allison handed the napkins around the table, Klaus already diving into a Boston cream with an appreciative noise.

  
        “I could eat like four of these… Maybe I will.” Diego chuckled at his brother’s sugar glazed-over eyes.

  
        “Bet. D-do it.” Klaus raised his eyebrows, nodding and accepting the bet. Luther looked concernedly at his brother.

  
        “Klaus, don’t. You’ll make yourself sick.” He took a bite of his chocolate-frosted, remarking to himself about how good it was. Luther made eye contact with Allison, who was almost halfway done with her strawberry jelly-filled. They made faces at each other, mouths pleased with the sweetness.

  
        “Just because you’re Number One doesn’t mean anything, strongboy. Number two, here I come.” Called out Klaus, popping the last bite of his first Boston into his mouth. Luther just shook his head, eyes full of affection for his brother. Five tore his old-fashioned cake apart, savoring the first and only donut of his life. It was too sweet, the sugar exfoliating his tongue and taste buds, but the sugar rush would do good for him, help him keep up with his brother later that night, if they got away with their “rebellious teenage” outing. He needed a coffee if he was gonna finish it though, he got up telling the others he’d be back before heading to the counter to get a free black coffee. His siblings continued talking amongst themselves, about recent missions, training sessions, the best dog breed.

  
        As Klaus finished his second, the others, except Five, finished their first. Luther and Allison went in for a second as Ben began helping Klaus eat his third through force-feeding. Five watched on with glee, coming back with his incredibly warm and bitter cup of coffee. Klaus looked miserable, but Diego goaded him on.

  
        “C-come on. J-just eat it.” Diego had finished his cinnamon-sugar cake donut a while ago, and had resorted to mindlessly carving out the initials of his siblings names on the wooden table, including Vanya’s. With a less-than-pleased groan, Klaus swallowed and finished his third, Ben clapping his hands. As the hour had gone on, less people had showed up than left, so they were the last ones left, along with a man who was doing the crossword from that morning’s newspaper.

  
        “One more, Klaus,” muttered Luther, pushing the donut box over. His second donut, a devil’s food, laying half-eaten on his napkin. Klaus’ eyes widened.

  
        “Oh, so NOW you allow my actions. The gall!” Luther just shrugged. Allison giggled and finished her strawberry cake.

  
        “You said you would, Klaus. Own up.” Klaus stared, mouth falling in betrayal. Five began to hit his fists on the table, and started chanting.

  
        “Do-nut, do-nut, do-nut,” his siblings joined in. Agnes came out of the back to see what was happening and laughed to herself at the scene before cleaning the counter, stalling to see what would happen. The man doing the crossword coughed, peeved at the children’s antics.

  
        Klaus glared at his siblings as Ben guided the final donut to his mouth, which Klaus closed quickly. He shook his head, and immediately covered his mouth.

  
        “Oh, Imgunapook.” He mumbled, maneuvering from behind the table and running outside, his siblings following. Luther quickly packed up the remaining donuts and waved at Agnes as he followed. Agnes waved genially back.

  
        When Luther got outside, Klaus was bent over in the adjacent alley to Griddy’s, coughing up the last of his first Boston cream. Ben patted his back as he groaned. Five had doubled over, holding onto Allison for balance, who was also laughing maniacally. Diego was on the ground, curled up. He glanced at Luther, happiness dancing and mixing with his tears from laughing so hard in his eyes. Luther joined in, Klaus turned to his siblings and started cracking up as well. Ben wiped at his own eyes before handing his brother a napkin to clean his face. Klaus smiled into the napkin, dropping it onto the now very dirty ground. He held out his arms, still giggling.

  
        “Glad you enjoyed the shows, lady and gents.” He choked on his laugh, failing at his try for grandeur. “How ‘bout we head home now, ay, One?” Luther nodded, helping a still laughing Diego from the ground. He immediately clutched onto Ben, who was also still laughing at their brother’s misfortune. Five sobered up enough, a few giggles still escaping as they began their walk back to the mansion. High in spirits and blood-glucose levels, the Umbrella Academy skipped and walked home jovially. Klaus twirled in the street, feeling better after ejecting the offending fried dough that made him sick. His siblings laughed at his antics, Allison twirling around on the more safe sidewalk, dragging Luther into copying her. Headlights illuminated Klaus, him lifting up his middle fingers in response to the car’s honk before joining his siblings.

  
        As they got closer to the house, an air of remorse fell upon them. Standing on the steps was Pogo, Grace standing in the doorway. The open door illuminated the walk up to the house, casting deep shadows on the children’s now guilt-ridden faces. Pogo stepped aside and allowed them to file in in numerical order. But to Luther’s surprise, Reginald Hargreeves wasn’t waiting for them in the foyer; but Vanya sat on the steps, eyes sad and downcast. Pogo followed in Ben, closing the double doors quietly. He faced the line of children. Grace took the box of donuts from Luther, but before she could go far, he called out.

  
        “Uh, actually, Mom.” Grace stopped and turned to face him. “I wanted to give Vanya one, if she wants.” Diego and Five looked at their brother with respect, watching Vanya’s eyes light up with the thought that she wasn’t forgotten.

  
        “Of course. Vanya, dear?” The little girl approached lightly. She chose a Bavarian, glancing at Luther and the others with a grateful smile on her face before disappearing to her room. Pogo gave a sigh, causing the kids to tense and face the ground, smiles wiping off their faces at what was sure to be a reprimanding speech.

  
        “Go to your rooms. There will be no talk of this around your father, nor will I talk about it with him. Just get enough sleep, you have a hard training schedule tomorrow.” With that, Pogo began up the grand staircase, Grace following. It was time for her to be charged. Luther fumbled for words, a few syllables making their way out.

  
        “Wait, Pogo?” Luther called out, the others too shocked to say words. Pogo half-turned.

  
        “Yes, Master Luther?” Luther stumbled over his words again.

  
        “I think what One wants to ask is; what the hell?” Klaus aided helpfully. Pogo just smiled and turned back to continue on the stairs.

  
        “There is time when a child must be allowed to be a child, this was one of those times.” He stopped at the top step, the kids below moving around the bottom. He looked down upon them. “You are pushed so hard, all day. You earned it. Just don’t forget Vanya next time, she was quite sad when she saw you were all gone.” He lead Grace away. 

            Klaus was the first one to break the silence.

  
        “Holy shit!” He clutched his shirt. “I totally thought we were gonna get ripped into.” The others nodded along, laughing incredulously. Five started to walk to the dorming area, the others following. Klaus kept muttering to Ben about how lucky they were, Ben nodding along.

  
        They walked together, Klaus waving at Vanya in her room, door open. She waved back, giving a quiet thank you to the group. They continued to walk, saying goodnight as they each split off until it was just Luther and Allison. They bid each other adieu with soft eyes. It was a glorious night followed by a rough training for all of them, but everytime they would feel weak, they remembered how much fun the last night was, and were filled with strength.

 

 

 

        Reginald Hargreeves, having had listened to what Pogo had to say to his children, stood with said monkey after he had turned up the stairs with Grace. He understood what happened. But he allowed it, for it was just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> if you have any comments or critiques, id love to hear them!
> 
> have a gorgeous day/night, loves.


End file.
